The considerable development of road transport in industrialized countries has obliged industry to find means for rapid rail/road conversion and vice versa or for transportation of totally or partially constituted road units in order to relieve the road network without losing the advantages of road transport.
French Patent Application Nos. 91 10590, 92 02763 and 92 02764 in the name of the Applicant relate to a wagon structure with an underslung base equipped with integral lifting means and means for coupling the adjacent ends of two successive wagon structures to one and the same bogie, permitting the implementation of various loading and unloading procedures in a handling area or a marshalling yard.
The wagon structure described in these applications exhibits most of the numerous advantages desired, in particular simplicity of construction, as well as lateral transfer possibilities.
However, the couplings between the wagon structures and the approach, joining and locking maneuvers require precise, delicate handling demanding a certain skill and sustained attention. In fact, coupling of each rear end of a wagon structure to the bogie requires centering prior to fitting.
This detracts from the speed and security of transfer, handling and train-forming operations.